


Nightmares Upon Waking

by blacklid



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Season/Series 01, Speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-11
Updated: 2010-07-11
Packaged: 2017-10-26 06:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/279586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blacklid/pseuds/blacklid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean goes back in time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares Upon Waking

**Author's Note:**

> Coda to 1.01, _The Pilot_.

When Dean went back for Sam that night, it wasn't because he saw smoke. There wasn't any fire. There wasn't any noise on the street. There wasn't any storm or crazy light or anything else that Dad had told him to watch out for.

When Dean went back for Sam that night, it was because he saw the clock on the Impala's dash. It always worked. It was his baby. His girl. And her hands weren't moving. Her heart had stopped. She froze when Sammy got out.

When Dean went back for Sam that night, he spun her around with one hard pull of his hands and his feet slammed to the floor. The growling engine fired at top speed and he left her at the corner running to get their heart back.

When Dean went back for Sam that night, he busted the door down without ever once thinking what if I'm wrong. He raced in and saw Jessica blazing on the ceiling. He looked down and saw Sam frozen on their bed.

When Dean went back for Sam that night, it was because of the second worst case of deja vu he'd ever had. He didn't insist Jessica get away with them to Jericho that night. He only wanted to never see Sam frozen again.

When Dean went back for Sam that night, it was because he had bolted upright in bed in a motel in New Orleans, watched his father freeze and die in the doorway, saw his mother's angelic face burn on the ceiling above his own head:

 _Why, Dean?_


End file.
